


Between

by fandramatics



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: Caught, Dream Sex, F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Alice Macray finds herself in an unexpected situation involving Gloria Steinem, she finds it much more pleasurable than she'd ever expected.
Relationships: Alice Macray & Phyllis Schlafly, Alice Macray/Gloria Steinem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaulsxnS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsxnS/gifts).



Fingers ran like feathers over her arm, down her side. They left goosebumps in their trail, made her arch towards the soft body above her. Lips so soft she almost missed them. Had she not felt teeth, tongue, and that amazing jolt of electricity that spread through her body, she would have.

Alice’s lips parted, a moan coming from deep down her throat as a mouth closed around her breast. Her fingers dug between strands of hair. Long hair. A woman’s hair.

Frowning, Macray lowered her gaze found the eyes long hair had once hidden. The eyes of Gloria Steinem.

The groan that escaped her almost pained, she closed her eyes tight. Alice’s body burned, digits teasing at her damp slit, rubbing at areas she didn’t know could make her feel this good, this… Free.

Gloria slid down her form, caressed the other woman’s body as she moved.

Macray gasped when she felt arms wrap around her thighs, breath teasing at her core, making her tremble.

“Oh, God…” she hissed.

“It’s okay,” Gloria kissed her inner thigh, “I’m here.”

Her mind went blank, her eyes shut close, her hips rose. Steinem held her in place as she took her time savoring each drop of her fluids.

“Don’t,” Alice heard herself say, her only response being a ‘hm’, “Don’t stop.” She cried out.

“You’re disgusting,” a familiar voice hissed, coming from near the TV.

“Don’t listen to her,” Gloria replied, crawling back over Alice’s body, kissed her hard. her touch consuming Macray’s flesh as if it were fire, “I’m here.”

“You heard me!” Phyllis' voice spoke louder, she stood with her arms crossed, “How dare you, Alice?”

“Alice,” Steinem’s words came out as a prayer as if the woman beneath her was a goddess to be worshipped.

Alice wouldn’t admit, yet it made her wetter, made the other woman’s fingers move even easier through her folds.

Her nipples were hard, her body burning, she couldn’t open her eyes, and her ears deaf to whatever Phyllis complained about. She was being consumed, devoured, thoroughly fucked by Gloria Steinem’s fingers.

She came. Alice Macray came to Phyllis’ worst enemy. She didn’t move away when Gloria nuzzled at her neck, kissed it as if it were the most natural thing she could do. How could sex feel like that?

“Disgusting,” hissed Schlafly.

Gloria met Alice’s eyes, smiled, “You’re mine now, baby. Everything will be alright.”

Alice shot up on the bed, found herself dressed, the girls sleeping around her in the hotel room. But her core was still pulsating from the sleeping orgasm.


End file.
